


Overlooked Lance

by DaikonBottle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Surprise fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaikonBottle/pseuds/DaikonBottle
Summary: Due to Dimitri’s low popularity compared to his fellow friends, he has taken the matter in his own hands; by becoming the main character or at least the centered person of this story.





	1. Nicknames, C-B-A

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed fanfiction. I just wanna upload it in segments.  
> I am sorry in advance for writting it in roleplay style.  
> This was originally a comic script.
> 
> Huge thank-you to ChromtheChrommander! For encouraging me to actually post this online haha.  
> And thank you, my 5 first readers for being interested in reading this fanfic.

_C-Support_

Dimitri looks at Edelgard and Claude. He sighs.

 **Claude:** “What’s up, Dimitri?”

 **Edelgard:** “You look really sad now…”

 **Dimitri:** “Well I want a nickname too! This is unfair!”

 **Claude:** “You should be glad that you don’t have one…”

 **Edelgard:** “Yeah, it’s not like we enjoy these nicknames either!”

 

 

 

_B-Support_

**Dimitri:** “Hey guys! I finally got a nickname!”

 **Edelgard:** “That’s great, Dimitri.”

 **Claude:** “What is it?”

 **Dimitri:** “Fernand and Clive’s love child! You can also switch Clive out with Draco Malfoy!”

Silence.

Both Edelgard and Claude’s excited looks was replaced with disgust.

 **Claude:** “I… I don’t think you should be proud of something like that…”

 **Edelgard** : “Such an awful long name… “

 **Byleth:** “Can I shorten it to love child or something…?”

The trio got shocked by Byleth’s sudden appearance.

 **Trio:** “When did you come here?!”

 **Byleth:** “Me? I was here since the start!”

 

 

 

_A-Support_

**Dimitri:** “Alright, I’ve received more now! What do you think?”

 **Edelgard:** “Noodle hair? I feel that’s reserved to one of our seniors…

Are your new nicknames only based on your hair?”

 **Claude:** “Pasta man…Blue dude… You sure got the end of the stick.”

 **Byleth:** “How can I know it’s you and not one of our many “blue dudes”?

 

Sudden realization hit Dimitri and he got depressed by Byleth’s harsh words. Crying in a corner.

 **Claude:** “Demon.”

 **Edelgard:** “The nickname fits you.”

 

 **Byleth:** “Hey! Don’t antagonize me! I’m the main character damnit!

Woaaaaah! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!”


	2. Picking roles, C-B-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wants to delegate roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A clap on the back if you understand their roles.

_C-Support_

Byleth is holding a pot with lots of folded notes.

 **Byleth:** “Alright since we basically are blanks right now, I thought maybe giving ourselves roles might help our behavior. Me first of course ~~cause I’m the main character~~. Then Edelgard, Claude and Dimitri.”

He takes a note from the pot. It says “ _Robin_ ”

 **Byleth:** “Uh… We’re not pawns to some scripted fate. Yeah.”

 

Edelgard takes a note from the pot. It says “ _Sunshine_ ”

 **Edelgard:** “Um… Hello everybody!” *cheerful with this warmly aura and stars around her*

 

Claude takes a note from the pot. It says “ _Moonwalker_ ”

 **Claude:** “Ah! Like that _MJ_ dude?” *wears signature hat and glove while moonwalking*

 

Dimitri takes a note from the pot. He stood there emotionless looking at his chosen note.

 **Dimitri:** “…”

**Edelgard:** “Dimitri? What did you get?” *cheerful and smiles*

 **Claude:** “ _Smooth Criminal_?”

 **Byleth:** “I’m curious, please tell us.”

**Dimitri:** “Why, I might just have got the best role.

What can I do for you, my friends?” *smile*

 

  1. A) What role did you get?
  2. B) Show us your note!
  3. C) Dimitri what’s wrong with you?!



 

 **Edelgard & Claude:** “He totally got the _NPC_ role!”

 **Byleth:** “Where did the game mechanic come from by the way?”

 

 

 

_B-Support_

**Byleth:** “Ah, yes. I thought maybe having just one role will just render us as plain characters with nothing interesting. So, let’s tip the scales by adding new notes!”

Byleth’s note had “ _Soren_ ” written on it.

 **Byleth:** “Ugh… You. It’s your turn.”

 

 **Edelgard:** “Yay! I wonder what my next note is!”

Her new note had “ _clumsy_ ” written on.

 **Edelgard:** “Ah?! I tripped over an invisible stone!”

 **Byleth:** “I’m not sure if I should be amazed by your acting or not.”

 

 

 **Claude:** “My turn. _This is it!_ ”

Claude notices that “ _Royalty_ ” was written on his note.

 **Claude:** “ _Royalty_ …? Like a _prince_ then?”

 

Dimitri picks up a new note.

 **Dimitri:** “Hello, hello! What can I help you with? I have big sale now. 30% off on all products!”

 **Edelgard, Claude & Byleth:** “You got the _merchant_?!”

 

 

 

_A-Support_

**Byleth:** “Let’s take one more note. Hm?”

The new note had “ _Mark_ ” written on it.

 **Byleth:** “…”

He stares blankly into space.

 

 **Edelgard:** “Oh! My turn!”

“Insecure” was written on her note.

 **Edelgard:** “I don’t think... I’m that good... at fightning yet haha…”

 

Claude picks up a new note.

 **Claude:** “ _Luther?_  What does it mean? A _monk_ or an activist?!”

 

 **Dimitri:** “Thank you for your patronage dear customer! Ah?”

The others peeked at Dimitri’s note behind him.

“ _Helpful_.”

 

 **Edelgard:** “Stop this game, before he breaks!”

 **Dimitri:** “I have all the items you need for cheap prices! I’m being helpful!”

Claude is speechless.

 **Byleth:** “Alright alright!  Our roles are nullified! Everyone go back to your old selves.”

 

 


	3. Personalities, B-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of "Picking roles"

_B-support_ **  
**

**Byleth:** “Hm…acting in character was harder than I thought…”

 **Claude:** “That’s because we don’t have any personalities to begin with.”

 **Edelgard:** “We will surely get some sort of idea of who we are, when it’s close to Spring!”

 **Dimitri:** “Awwww but that’s like a year! I can’t wait that long!”

 

The others are staring at Dimitri.

Edelgard and Claude are whispering to each other.

 **Edelgard:** “Did Dimitri pick up another note…?”

 **Claude:** He might have acted on his own. Because I don’t remember seeing him do that…”

 

 **Byleth:** “Let’s never play that game again.”

Edelgard and Claude nods in agreement.

 

 

 

 

A-Support

**Claude:** “Were we even taking notes from the same pot?”

 **Edelgard:** “I wondered the same. How funny that we all got specific themed notes.”

 **Dimitr** i: “Byleth did you…?”

 **Byleth: “** Don’t look at me like that! I DID NOT RIG THEM!”

 


	4. Fusion, C-B-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happended with our 3 lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip this chapter.  
> I am not very proud of this one.
> 
> Warning: It is really weird and confusing.

_C-Support_

**Dimitri:** “Claude, tell me your secret! Why does so many fancy you?!”

 **Claude:** “I-I don’t know! Stop shaking me, Dimitri, do I look like maracas to you?!”

 **Dimitri:** “Ah. Sorry. Hm? Why are our capes glowing?”

 **Claude:** “This doesn’t look good…”

 

Poof. Purple smoke suddenly appeared, hiding both Dimitri and Claude. 

 

A tanned man with a green uniform appeared from the smoke. With noodlish curly dirty blond hair and green-blue eyes. He looked confused and blinked a few times.

 

 **Green:** “What just happened?”

“Beats me. Hey isn’t this cool? I’m just as popular as you!”

“Dimitri, this isn’t fun at all!”

 

It seems he also appears to suffer from having multiple personalities and talking to himself.

 

 

 

_B-Support_

**Edelgard:** “…”

 **Green:** “…”

 **Edelgard:** “Who are you?”

 **Green:** “Claude.”

“and Dimitri!”

 **Edelgard** : “Okay, I’m outta here.”

 **Green:** “Wait, Edelgard!”

“Please help us!”

The Green man grabs Edelgard’s arm.

 **Edelgard:** “Let me go! I don’t wanna deal with this!”

 

Their capes glowed yet another time.

Poof. Another purple smoke cloud appeared. Hiding Edelgard and the other person.

 

A person with an auburn uniform emerged from the smoke. Having auburn-blonde-white hair and beautiful eyes. They were speechless and looked at themselves in confusion.

 

 **Auburn:** “Claude. Dimitri. Explanation. Now.”

            “Frankly, I don’t remember what happened either.”

            “Uh… Basically I held unto Claude until our capes started to glow?

Then poof! Same body.”

 

 

 

_A-Support_

**Byleth:** “I really don’t want to know how you guys managed to do that.”

 **Auburn:** “Looking at the bright side…

We pretty much became the perfect character, right?”

                        “Shut up, Dimitri.”

                        “Can you please help us, Byleth?”

 

 **Byleth:** “Sure, want me to cut you in three?”

 **Auburn** : “ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

            “Do you wanna kill us?!”

            “I knew it, you are a demon.”

 **Byleth:** “Shut up, Dimitri.”

*Byleth hits Auburn on the head*

 **Auburn:** “Ow!”

“That hurts!”

“Ouch ouch!”

 

Poof. The purple smoke cloud came again.

When it vanished, the three young teens are all laying down on the floor, holding their heads in pain.

 

 

 

_A+Support_

**Byleth:** “Alright gimme your capes. I wanna check something.”

He noticed there were papers stuck on each cape with a curse written on them.

 **Byleth:** “Huh… You all wore cursed capes?”

 **Trio:** “WHAT?”

 


	5. Popularity, C-B-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!

  _C-Support_

Dimitri looks at Edelgard then Byleth and then Claude.

He sighs.

 

 **Dimitri:** “What can I do to be on the same wavelength as you guys…?”

 **Edelgard:** “Same wavelength? Dimitri, we are already that!”

 **Claude:** “Yeah, we belong to one house each, idk about Byleth though”

 **Byleth:** “Hey!”

 

 **Dimitri:** “No, I’m not talking about that.

            I want to receive the same amount of love like you guys have!

            Look at all those fanarts. We are equal yet I have so little compared to you…”

 

A sad atmosphere is hanging over everyone.

 **The others:** “Aw Dimitri…”

 

 

 

_B-Support_

**Edelgard:** “Hey Dimitri!”

 **Dimitri:** “Eh? What is it?”

 **Claude:** “We reflected on what you said earlier so…”

 **Both:** “Tadaaah! We drew you!”

 **Edelgard:** “I’m not an artist, but I did my best!”

 **Claude:** “It’s the thought that counts, right?”

 

 **Dimitri:** “Wow, I don’t know what to say. Come here, group hug!

            Thank you guys! I really mean it!”

 

_ A-Support _

**Byleth:** “Oh, everyone is here? That’s great!

            So, I hired a painter to paint us all together.

            Dimitri, you must stand in the middle!”

 **Dimitri:** “Me? Oh okay.”

Edelgard: “It’s your time to shine!”

 **Claude:** “Isn’t that cool?”

 

 **Painter:** “Alright I need you to stand like that for a while…”

 

You can see a painting hanging on a wall.

It depicts a group of four people.

The blue dude looks happy among his friends.

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A+Support (Extra)_

**Dimitri:** “Ow ow ow. I think my feet are sleeping.”

 **Claude:** “Who knew _“a while”_ was many hours?”

 **Edelgard:** “Was the painter one of our seniors?

 **Byleth:** “Oh yeah. I forgot who it was though.”

 

The painter is an older FE character aka a senior. Possible Libra, Shigure, Kagero etc…


End file.
